Talk About LOVE
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Tak ada yang bisa lebih dilakukan dalam sebuah hubungan kecuali saling berbagi cinta kasih, berbagi kebahagiaan, serta berbagi senyuman. Cinta lebih dari sebuah permainan yang hanya mengandalkan tawa dan kemenangan.


Title: L.O.V.E

Rate: PG

Pair: YesungRyeowook

Setting: AU

**Warning! **un-betaed

A/N: This fanfict is a rewritten story from my other ff on Naruto fandom. Same Title, same plot, different character.

* * *

.

'L is for the way you look at me"

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi ini, tak ada siapapun yang berlalu lalang, ah ini seperti ia satu-satunya manusia yang masih diberi kenikmatan untuk menghirup oksigen. Pemuda itu memasuki suatu ruangan yang setidaknya ia kira cukup tenang,ya, perpustakaan adalah tujuannya.

Pemuda berparas tampan itu mengambil sebuah buku, lalu ia duduk dan membuka buku itu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan satu jendela besar yang memperlihatkan padanya sebuah taman sekolah yang cukup tertata. Ketenangan yang luar biasa menyamankan hati pemuda itu, tetapi segala hal itu pecah ketika sebuah pekikan terdengar di telinganya.

"Ah!"

Suara yang sangat di kenal pemuda itu, rupanya cukup menggubris. Akhirnya pemuda itu menghampiri asal suara itu, dan menemukan pemuda lainnya yang tertimpa beberapa buku.

Kedua mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain, tatapan yang menggetarkan hati masing-masing, tatapan yang begitu mempesona bagi diri mereka.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda manis yang telah menjadi segalanya dalam hidupnya.

"Selalu ceroboh, Wookie" ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum hangat ketika ia membantu namja manis itu untuk bangkit. Lalu, pemuda itu membantu menaruh kembali buku-buku yang jatuh itu ketempat sebelumnya.

"Aa-Yesung-hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan di jam pelajaran seperti ini di perpustakaan?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Ryeowook ketika mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk di ujung lorong rak penuh buku itu.

"Tak ada guru, kau chagi?" Yesung menarik sebuah kursi untuk kekasihnya. Setelah Ryeowook duduk, ia pun segera duduk di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

"Um, seperti biasa aku mencari tugas. Guruku agaknya gemar sekali mengerjaiku" ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum lembutnya yang selalu bisa membuat darah Yesung berdesir dengan cepat.

"Kuharap gurumu itu tak ada maksud lain, karena kau hanya milikku."

Ryeowook tidak dapat mencegah wajahnya yang kini merona hebat karena pernyataan kekasihnya yang selalu sama ketika menemuinya di perpustakaan karena alasan yang sama. Melihat wajah manis kekasihnya yang luar biasa membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri itu, mau tak mau membuat Yesung tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu. Kemudian, pemuda itu mengacak rambut halus pemuda dihadapannya, membuat rona diwajah Ryeowook semakin menjadi.

Ya, satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Yesung selalu pergi ke perpustakaan ketika jam tertentu bukanlah mencari ketenangan, tetapi untuk melihat kekasihnya yang selalu saja direpotkan gurunya diperpustakaan, dan ia kesana bukan untuk mengomentari hal biasa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Ada hal yang lain yang membuat Yesung selalu melakukan ini, Yesung selalu merindukan tatapan Ryeowook, tatapan yang meluluh lantakkan hati dengan sangat sempurna, tatapan yang seakan menghisapnya ketempat dimana kedamaian juga kebahagiaan selalu tercipta. Tatapan hangat Ryeowook adalah satu dari banyak hal yang merupakan alasan kenapa Yesung begitu mencintai _namja _manis itu.

* * *

.

"O is for the only one I see"

Rembam senja yang begitu indah itu, merupakan momen yang sangat Yesung sukai, dimana segala cahaya itu akan beralih pada gelap yang menjadi sungguh cantik. Hembusan angis sore yang sejuk membuat suasana itu semakin bermakna.

Yesung menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai terhisap pada peraduannya, warna-warni yang tergores di langit oranye itu, membuat seorang pemuda manis di samping Yesung sibuk berbicara betapa indahnya momen pergatian waktu itu.

"Ah, hyung! Aku suka tempat ini!" ujar Ryeowook dengan mata terbelalak seakan ia benar-benar baru mengenal apa itu rembam senja.

"Kau suka, chagiya?" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang sedang menikmati momen itu dengan menatap bahagia apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ryeowook mengangguk dengan lembut menanggapi pernyataan kekasihnya tersebut.

Senyum indah yang terpahat di wajah kekasihnya itu, kembali membuat Yesung pun ikut tersenyum, ia tak perduli lagi untuk menatap apa pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka berdua. Ia cukup memandang satu-satunya karya terindah Tuhan baginya, ya Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, itulah karya terindah yang pemuda itu maksud.

Hanya Kim Ryeowook satu-satunya yang bisa mengalihkan semua pandangan Kim Joongwon.

"V is very very extraordinary"

"Yesungie-hyung! Lihatlah salju pertama telah turun!" teriakan bahagia yang telah menjadi rekaman penting bagi hidup Yesung kembali terulang seakan dalam mode _replay_. Pandangan bahagia yang selalu sama dan tak pernah berubah. Yesung sangat menyukai pemandangan itu, Ryeowook lah yang selalu memberinya arti betapa indahnya dunia ini, meskipun tak ada yang lebih indah dari dirinya bagi Yesung.

Yesung mengikuti kemauan Ryeowook untuk berkeliling disaat momen salju pertama ini, Yesung tak perduli ketika hari mulai berganti malam, dan suhu semakin dingin. Semua hal itu seakan hilang begitu saja ketika Ryeowook disampingnya, karena Ryeowook adalah mataharinya yang akan selalu hangat tak perduli musim apa yang kini merajai.

Ryeowook yang berlari seakan manganggap dirinya adalah anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun membuat Yesung terpana akan hal itu. Terutama ketika pemuda manis itu, menyuruh kekasih tampannya untuk duduk disampingnya di sebuah bangku taman yang mulai tertutup salju.

Ryeowook mengambil segenggam salju lalu membentuknya menjadi bulat dan melemparkannya ke sebatang pohon yang terlihat tak bernyawa.

"Ini menyenangkan, Yesung-hyung! Cobalah!" ajaknya dengan memberikan Yesung senggumpal bola salju.

Ah, melempar bola salju merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Yesung, tapi tidak ketika ia menyaksikan Ryeowook yang melakukan, entah mengapa rasanya sangat luar biasa hangat, terutama ketika senyum serta tawa itu mengiringi lemparan salju tersebut.

Segalanya sungguh tersusun dengan sangat luar biasa

* * *

.

"E is even more than anyone that you adore"

Wangi bunga-bunga dimusim semi yang tersebar di sepanjang jalan ini, menenangkan suasana musim semi seperti biasa. Wangi yang begitu eksotis, menarik, tetapi juga menenangkan, sensasi yang sama selalu Yesung rasakan setiap ia menghirup wangi khas Ryeowook, ketika pemuda itu berada disisinya.

"Aku suka musim semi, ah, andaikan selalu seperti ini." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya selagi menikmati wanginya bunga-bunga yang tersebar dan mengikat saluran pernapasannya.

"Hyung, mainkan satu lagu untukku." pinta pemuda manis itu dengan tatapan yang begitu menggoda, tak dapat menolak tatapan yang sangat manis itu, Yesung memangku gitarnya dan mulai memainkan intro sebuah lagu.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

Suara merdu itu berhenti meantunkan kata dalam alunan-alunan nada, Yesung mengakhiri lagu itu dengan beberapa petikan gitar.

"Kenapa lagu itu, hyung?" Ryeowook menyamankan dirinya dengan merapat ke kekasihnya itu. Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan lembut, tatapan yang hanya ia berikan untuk Ryeowook bukan orang lain.

"Untukmu."

Ryeowook terkesan bertanya-tanya ketika Yesung menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi akhirnya Ryeowook tersenyum lembut setelah ia memahami perkataan kekasihnya.

"Yeah, Yesung-hyung, that love was made for me and you."

Yesung meletakkan litany, lalu merangkul Ryeowook yang kini bersandar padanya, tak ada musim yang lebih indah daripada momen kebersamaan mereka.

Bagi Yesung segala kebahagiannya ada pada Ryeowook, begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Ryeowook.

Tatapannya, tawanya, senyumannya, tingkah laku manisnya, segala yang hal yang ada pada Ryeowook membuat hati Yesung sempurna hanya mencintai pemuda itu. Segala hal yang dilakukan Ryeowook telah mengambil hati juga pandangan pemuda hanya tertuju pada namja manis itu seorang.

Tak ada yang bisa lebih dilakukan dalam sebuah hubungan kecuali saling berbagi cinta kasih, berbagi kebahagiaan, serta berbagi senyuman. Cinta lebih dari sebuah permainan yang hanya mengandalkan tawa dan kemenangan, bukan itu ini lebih kepada hal saling membagi dan mengerti, serta meyakini.

Yesung dan Ryeowook telah mendapatkan apa arti dari cinta mereka sesungguhnya, cinta yang nyata, murni dan tanpa beban

* * *

**(The End)**


End file.
